supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Nintendo Scope
Nintendo Scope'Llamado ''Super Scope en la versión en español de Super Smash Bros. Melee. (Super Scope' en inglés, 'スーパースコープ' Sūpā Sukōpu'' en japonés) es un periférico para el Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Siendo un periférico inalámbrico que podía registrar disparos en el juego vía apuntando a la pantalla de televisión y presionando los botones, la Nintendo Scope fue el sucesor del periférico similar para el Nintendo Entertainment System, el Nintendo Zapper, pero su naturaleza más voluminosa, junto con la falta de software compatible aseguró que nunca tuviera éxito comercialmente. Hace una aparición en Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U como un objeto. Descripción del objeto thumb|300px|Una Nintendo Scope. El Super Scope fue lanzado poco después que el SNES, en septiembre de 1992, en los mercados estadounidenses y europeos (en este último, fue conocida como la Nintendo Scope) en primer lugar, con una edición limitada japonesa causada por la poca demanda de los consumidores. Incluido con el hardware venía el título Super Scope 6, y la lista completa de los juegos de SNES que eran compatibles con el periférico, una notablemente corta lista de once juegos: Battle Clash, Bazooka Blitzkrieg, The Hunt for Red October, Lamborghini American Challenge, Metal Combat: Falcon's Revenge, Operation Thunderbolt, Super Scope 6, T2: The Arcade Game, Tin Star, X-Zone, y Yoshi's Safari. En Melee y Brawl, las bolas de energía que salen de la Nintendo Scope tienen un aspecto similar a las bolas de energía de Confront en Super Scope 6. La Nintendo Scope es un periférico de estilo Pistola de luz que funcionaba en el SNES de una forma muy similar a su predecesor, el Zapper de NES, y solo funciona cuando los juegos compatibles se muestran en un monitor de tubo de rayos catódicos. En los juegos que la utilizaban, el jugador debía apuntar hacia la pantalla del televisor, presionar el gatillo, y el juego registraría el lugar de la pantalla física al que el periférico se apuntó. Sin embargo, si bien el Zapper tenía la forma de una pistola y estaba conectado físicamente a la NES, la Nintendo Scope es un arma de fuego mucho más grande y más pesada que se asemeja a una bazooka muy pequeña, y usaba tecnología inalámbrica, con un receptor inalámbrico conectado a la consola Super NES, y ésta se coloca en la parte superior del televisor para recibir la señal infrarroja desde el periférico. La Nintendo Scope medía poco menos de dos metros y medio de largo, y era alimentada por seis pilas AA. Se sostenía agarrando el mango de seis pulgadas en un extremo del periférico con el brazo no dominante, el extremo posterior habiendo sido diseñado para descansar sobre el hombro dominante del usuario, y el brazo dominante iba en el área gris en la parte superior de la mitad inferior del periférico, donde se encuentran tres de los botones del mismo: el botón para disparar, con una forma circular, el botón de pausa en forma de pastilla, y un interruptor deslizante que enciende, apaga, o inicia el modo Turbo del periférico. El cuarto botón es un "cursor" situado en la manopla, accesible para el pulgar no dominante. La Nintendo Scope estaba diseñada para ser cómoda para sus usuarios sin importar su brazo dominante, por lo que el componente ocular es independiente y acoplable a cada lado. El modelo de la Nintendo Scope tal y como aparece en la serie Super Smash Bros. conserva fielmente todos estos aspectos. La Nintendo Scope nunca alcanzó gran éxito comercial o crítico. Comparada con su predecesor más ligero, fue criticada negativamente por su naturaleza voluminosa que le hacía (irónicamente) incómodo de usar, y varias de las quejas de los consumidores se centraron en el consumo excesivamente rápido de sus baterías; las seis pilas AA solo podían soportar cuatro horas de juego continuo. Sin embargo, lo que asestó el golpe final contra la Nintendo Scope fue la falta de software compatible, pero es difícil discernir cuál fue la causa: la impopularidad del periférico o la falta de software para ello. Dos generaciones de videojuegos más tarde, sin embargo, el legado espiritual de la Nintendo Scope fue revivido en Super Smash Bros. Melee y Super Smash Bros. Brawl, juegos en los cuales fue incluido como un objeto, y posteriormente se popularizó; puede decirse que la industria de los videojuegos prefirió a la Nintendo Scope como un elemento en un videojuego de éxito mucho más que como una herramienta para jugar. Desde su aparición en Melee, La Nintendo Scope también ha hecho cameos en Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga para el Game Boy Advance como un elemento utilizado por un enemigo, y en WarioWare: Touched! para Nintendo DS. Así mismo, existe un periférico moderno de aspecto similar llamado el Wii Zapper. En Super Smash Bros. Melee [[Archivo:Nintendo Scope SSBM.jpg|thumb|La Super Scope en Super Smash Bros. Melee.]] La Super Scope hace su primera aparición en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] como un objeto de largo alcance en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Al igual que cualquier otra arma de proyectiles, cuando se utiliza, la Super Scope restringe el movimiento del personaje, debiendo quedarse estacionario. Puede disparar un total de 48 disparos pequeños en rápida sucesión si el botón A se pulsa rápidamente durante unos 7 segundos, y cada disparo es una esfera amarilla, con un movimiento horizontal moderadamente rápido, que viaja a través de un oponente, por lo que puede golpear a varios, y cada disparo hace 0% o 1% de daño, con una extremadamente baja potencia. Si el botón A se pulsa de forma esporádica y no consecutiva, cada pulsación disparará un mínimo de 3 tiros en una fila. Esto puede hacerse 16 veces. Lo que hace que el objeto sea potencialmente poderoso entre los proyectiles es que cada disparo puede ser cargado dejando presionado el botón A. Cuando un disparo se carga por un período de tiempo, el orbe resultante se volverá más grande, hace más daño y tiene más potencia, desaparecerá al entrar en contacto con un oponente, y utiliza más munición que los disparos pequeños. Las especificaciones del disparo resultante son proporcionales a la cantidad de tiempo que se cargó. El tiempo máximo de carga es de aproximadamente un segundo, después de lo cual automáticamente disparará una gran esfera amarilla de energía que viaja más rápido que los disparos más pequeños. El disparo completamente cargado puede causar entre 15% y un 28% de daño, y posee una gran potencia. Entre más disparos completamente cargados se disparen, menos daño harán. La Super Scope tiene las reservas de munición suficientes para generar tres disparos completamente cargados, por lo que un disparo completamente cargado usa tanta energía como 16 disparos pequeños. Los disparos se disipan si entran en contacto con una pared, pero pueden rebotar en superficies inclinadas que no son particularmente empinadas. Aunque su munición es limitada, es posible obtener munición ilimitada a través de un infame fallo en el juego. Un glitch sorprendente, conocido como "El Agujero Negro", implica el error anterior, así como a un par de Fox/Falco, y a las Verduras de Peach. Mientras que algunos personajes utilizan la Super Scope tal como fue diseñada (Fox, Falco, Peach, Mario y Zelda), la mayoría de los personajes no ven a través del ocular, o sostienen el arma con una sola mano, o hacen algo completamente distinto. Algunos personajes tienen una velocidad de disparo ligeramente diferente. Descripción del trofeo La Super Scope aparece también como un trofeo, siendo uno de los más de 200 trofeos que pueden ser recogidos al azar durante el juego, así como en la lotería, y a lo largo de los diferentes modos de un solo jugador. Español right|90px :Super Scope :Se trata de un dispositivo periférico de la consola Super Nintendo Entertaiment System. La Super Scope es un arma inalámbrica que emite rayos infrarrojos a un receptor. En Super Smash Bros. Melee, puedes disparar rápidamente con ella o bien cargarla para lanzar un disparo explosivo aún más potente. Sólo tiene suficiente energía para disparar 3 veces. :*''Super Scope'' Inglés :Super Scope :A peripheral device for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, the Super Scope is a wireless weapon that shoots infrared light to a receiver placed on top of the television. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, it can be fired rapidly or charged up to release a more powerful blast. It only has enough energy for 3 charge shots. :*''Super Scope'' (09/92) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl [[Archivo:Nintendo Scope en batalla SSBB.jpg|thumb|Wario sosteniendo la Nintendo Scope en Super Smash Bros. Brawl.]] La Nintendo Scope fue confirmada para hacer una aparición en Super Smash Bros. Brawl en una actualización del Smash Bros. DOJO!![http://www.smashbros.com/wii/es/howto/technique/technique01.html Confirmación de la Nintendo Scope en Super Smash Bros. Brawl.]. Todas sus características del juego anterior, con la excepción de que los disparos pequeños ya no pasan a través de los oponentes, se mantienen intactas. La Nintendo Scope, como todas las armas de proyectiles en el juego, ha recibido una modificación universal: ahora los personajes pueden moverse libremente y saltar mientras disparan; ya no se ven obligados a permanecer inmóviles. Algunos personajes pueden disparar el arma más rápido cuando están en el aire, y a unos cuantos personajes les han cambiado sus poses de disparo para que puedan caminar y saltar. Hay un fallo que implica el Smash Final de Meta Knight y a la Nintendo Scope. Si un personaje está disparando y es atrapado por la capa, el resultado es que el personaje asumirá una posición de modelo de personaje (una "T"). Una variante de la Nintendo Scope es utilizada por el Prímido bazuca en el Modo Aventura: El Emisario Subespacial. A diferencia de la Nintendo Scope, sin embargo, los Prímidos pueden disparar estas versiones de forma vertical. Descripción del trofeo Español right|100px :Nintendo Scope :Un periférico para Super Nintendo con forma de bazuca para el que no se necesitaban cables, ya que se usaba un sensor de infrarrojos situado encima del televisor. En Smash Bros. puedes usarlo para disparar ráfagas , o cargarlo para pegar un tiro más pontente. En Super Smash Bros. Melee debías permanecer inmóvil mientras lo usabas, ¡pero en Brawl podrás desplazarte e incluso saltar! :*''SNES: Nintendo Scope 6'' Inglés :Super Scope :A bazooka-shaped peripheral for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System that was used wirelessly with an infrared sensor placed on top of the television. In Smash Bros., it can be fired rapidly or charged up. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, you could not move while shooting it, but in this game, you can move and jump while blasting! :*''Super Scope 6'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Tras finalizar el Nintendo Direct transmitido el 8 de Abril del 2014, se distribuyó una galería de imágenes de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U confirmando muchos objetos, entre ellos la Nintendo Scope. En este juego, la Nintendo Scope ha recibido algunas cambios, ahora es capaz de disparar un total de 72 disparos pequeños en rápida sucesión; este incremento en capacidad también le permite disparar 5 disparos completamente cargados, a diferencia de los juegos anteriores. Sin embargo, los disparos son más estrechos y alargados, resultando en que estos son más pequeños. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Nintendo Scope :Este periférico inalámbrico para Super Nintendo puede usarse como una especie de bazuca en este juego. ¡Y tiene dos modos de disparo! Pulsa el botón de ataque repetidamente o mantenlo pulsado para probarlos. Pero las pilas pueden acabarse muy rápido según cómo lo uses. Y si es así... ¡se acabó la fiesta! :*''SNES: Nintendo Scope'' (08/1994) Inglés Versión americana :Nintendo Scope :The wireless weapon from the SNES era can be used kind of like a bazooka in battle. Press the attack button rapidly to spray shots, or hold it down to charge up a powerful blast. The weapon's ammo won't last forever, however, so try not to get caught without juice left in your batteries. :*''SNES: Super Scope 6'' (02/1992) Versión europea :Nintendo Scope :This wireless peripheral for the SNES can be used as a kind of bazooka in this game. And it comes with two different firing modes! Press the attack button repeatedly or hold it down to try them out! However, depending on how you use it, the batteries might run out pretty quick. And if they do, the fun's over. That's it! :*''SNES: Super Scope 6'' (02/1992) Galería Fox sosteniendo una Nintendo Scope SSBM.jpg|Fox sosteniendo una Nintendo Scope. Wario usando Nintendo Scope SSBB.jpg|Wario disparando a Mario con la Nintendo Scope. Nintendo Scope saltando SSBB.jpg|Wario disparando mientras salta. Nintendo Scope Carga Completa SSBB.jpg|Wario disparando una carga completa. Nintendo Scope Choque SSBB.jpg|Dos disparos completamente cargados chocando. Nintendo Scope en Super Smash Bros. 4.jpg|Peach con una Nintendo Scope. Nombre en otros idiomas Referencias Véase también Categoría:Objetos de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate